Little Brother
by Inn0centsmile
Summary: Peter realizes how much his brother had grown and how much he misses his "little" brother  *CHANGED*


**A/N:** I don't know why but I got the feeling that I was going to cry when I wrote this. It's just a bit of drama and a bit of humor... I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. [I was imagining them in the age the actors were in VDT which is as stated within the story.]

**Disclaimer: **Chronicles of Narnia ©C.S. Lewis ©Walden Media ©Disney ©Fox

* * *

><p><strong>Little Brother<strong>

The sky was dark as the stars and the moon lighted it. The night was calm and the wind was blowing gently through the peaceful realm of Narnia. Animals had already scurried, crawled, flown etc. to their own homes in the country. Inside Cair Paravel was another story.

"Why do we have these blasted dances again?" an exasperated blond marched toward his chambers, his younger brother in pursuit after him. It was just after dinner but Peter was more than happy to retire for the night. Especially with the thought of another dance the following night. He never liked dancing but it was apparently part of being a monarch. He tries to avoid it as much as possible but in the spring dance, it was a tradition for all to dance and enjoy in the festivities and it was one of the dances the Peter was almost impossible not to be noticed being the high king and all.

"Pete, we've been having them for nine years now." answered the brunette, his cape dramatically waving as he paused in front of the elder. "Should you not be used to these traditions? We have them every season have we not?" Edmund didn't show any expression of annoyance but rather a form of amusement at the aggression his brother was putting on such an insignificant subject.

"Yes but I rarely participate in this impractical gesture you call dancing." The blond walked pass the younger. In an effort to ignore the fact that his brother was better at him in this sort of thing. Ever since they were taught to dance Edmund was one with their sisters who enjoyed it, for Peter, not so much. It was completely impossible for him not to get his feet tangled up."You are better at it than I, and I admit that I am aware of your dexterous abilities in dancing. Truth be told, I am jealous of your talent for I have not one but two left feet."

"It is true, though. What you say." Edmund smiled teasingly at the frowning blond.

"I had not ask you to agree, dear brother." Peter said in mock annoyance at the brunette's words. They went along silently as they passed the long, lonely corridors of the castle. Peter had expected the brunette to part with him when he got to his room but Edmund went inside Peter's chambers as well.

"Anything wrong, Ed?" Peter turned to face his brother, "Why is your presence in my chambers?"

"A thought, Peter." Edmund smiled, "Maybe I can assist you in your predicament" He waited a long time staring at his brother before he got an answer.

"You mean to teach me?" Peter looked at his brother. To which Edmund nodded. "But how? We haven't any music."

"But we do." Edmund walked across the room and to the fireplace mantle where a golden chest stand. It was beautiful craftsmanship, very well made. Golden leaves ornamented the sides and the lid was lined with ivory vines. This was a music box, but not just any music box it was a magical one, it detects the mood of who ever opens it and plays a tune to that ambiance. It was a gift to Peter from the dwarfs at their coronation, it didn't look like years old but it is enchanted after all. Edmund collected his thoughts and opened the chest as to induce a jolly tune. He smiled as the box produced a merry song. "Come," Edmund gestured for Peter to approach. Once the brunette placed his hand on the elders hip, The blond pulled away, "Oh, No. I am not going to be the girl in this dance." Peter crossed his arms across his chest, frowning at the brunette as his crown tilted in one direction which mad Edmund smile in mere amusement.

"Do stop whining, Peter. You're twenty-two and you like like a six year old." Peter didn't budge, with a sigh he saw it wouldn't matter much to him. "Oh, fine. Have it your way." Peter smiled as Edmund placed his right hand on his left shoulder. "Just watch your feet and try not to step on mine." Edmund instructed.

It was a dance of silk and velvet as their brightly colored cloaks waved as they turned and moved. Peter was clumsily stepping on his brothers feet with every turn. Edmund was laughing at everything Peter did wrong and he didn't seem to mind the bruises he got. The blond was watching their feet along with the rhythm of the tune emitted by the golden chest.

"Laugh all you want." Peter said struggling to keep up with the brunette. "This is not easy," Peter took a deep breath "not at all." After a few more minutes, Peter had already improved by not stepping on the younger one's toes. He kept his feet away which made them look awkward in their wayward dance of foolishness and imbecility.

"Keep it up, Pete. You're doing better." The brunette encouraged and finally stopped laughing so hard. "One, Two Three. One, Two, Three..." Peter got uncomfortable at the wild smile his brother was giving him. Edmund wasn't even trying to dodge Peter's clumsy legs and just let him know where he went wrong. In another turn Peter's shin hit the side of the bed sending them both stumbling on it. Laughter then overtook the silence in the room as the music box closed on its own. Edmund rolled off his brother and they just stayed there, lying on the king-sized bed, stating off into space.

"Ed?" Peter called. Edmund turned to face his brother with a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Had I mentioned that I hate you." Peter sat up facing the brunette. wearing that annoying smile on his face.

"Had you not always?" Edmund smiled. "I thought I was helping you."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Edmund asked, sitting up beside his brother.

"A realization when I was dancing with you."

Edmund didn't respond but waited for his brother to continue with expecting brown eyes.

"I mean, I was always looking down at my brother long ago, and now, I'm looking at him eye-to-eye. Looking up to maybe in the near future." Peter confessed, he never noticed that his little brother was growing up. His brother was as tall as him now; maybe taller. "I remember the times in the past, when you come over my bed, back home, because you had a nightmare. I remember you hugging me so tightly and crying against my chest." Edmund never denied it but he was one of the people who loved hugs and are very sensitive. Though he only trusted his brother to see him in that state. Edmund smiled at Peter's words and remembered the days when thunderstorms come by London and he always slept with his brother. "But then suddenly that boy was gone and was replaced by a brat."

"I wasn't that much of a brat. Was I?: Edmund thought of his bad attitude and let his eyes drop down as he remembered the guilty feeling he got after that moment in time.

Peter smiled warmly, "Honestly, Yes." Peter caught the brunette's down cast eyes,"and I was hard on you then because I wanted to see my little brother again, the one who would always come to me for help and encouragement." Peter remembered how much he missed the good times he and his brother spent, the times when they would chase each other and he would teach Edmund new games for them to play together. "I missed the happy times we spent in our childhood together with Susan, Lucy, Mum and dad." Peter was trying hard to stop the emotion he was feeling at reminiscing at their times back at Finchley. The blond was almost returning to his former self and losing his now regal composure. "When we came into Narnia and after everything that happened on our first adventure. I though my heart was going to jump out of my chest just because I had finally got my brother back from the spiteful child."

Edmund thought of the moment after the battle of Beruna, where he finally let himself see how much Peter had loved him. He remained silent for he never heard his brother say such things and he was between grateful and zealous.

"Even after the few months of being a king, there came the time again when a boy came to me, he who had nightmares and looked for comfort. He would come to me and tell me everything. He would hug me tightly and cry against my shoulder." Peter was losing the fight against his tears. He was oblivious to the reason why his tears were eager to fall. "That boy had more sides in him than one, for his people and his kingdom he was the Just, Regal, Noble and brave but to his family and to me he was always the same little boy that we once knew back in England, the Happy-go-lucky, Sensitive and loving little boy. For years he still had the soft heart and his obsession with hugs." Peter gave a weak smile as Edmund flashed him the same gesture.

Edmund looked down and listened as his brother poured his heart out. It was fairly surprising since just a while ago Peter was in a state of anger then in a state of stupidity and now...

"Then, once again, he changed. But for the better, he became a true king and a noble warrior he was strong and smart. He was my best friend and the closest person I had. He grew into a beautiful young man and the little boy I once looked down on is now looking at me at the same height. I sometimes even wish that this boy is going to hug me again and cry against my neck, I had loved the feeling of being able to comfort my dearest brother, but it was atoned improbable." Peter laughed at his own words. "I had wished that he'd always be the same little brother I had but I guess can't stop someone from growing up..."

Edmund then gave his brother a hug that the blond was wishing for. Though he cried in joy. "It's not like I'm another person, Peter." He said into his ear, "I might have grown and changed somehow." Edmund felt Peter nod against his skin and his hands grip the fabric of his clothes. "We've shared so many things and secrets. I'm sorry if I became a traitor for such a small little thing," Edmund closed his eyes trying to forget those horrid memories with the witch, "thank you for showing me how important I am to you. No one knows what might happen in the future but Peter, no matter how old I become I will always be your little brother and you'll always be my big brother that will never change." Peter closed his eyes and memories of his brother came flashing back but a few had left their mark on the elder's mind, the first time He saw the little baby Edmund as his mother had carried him home for the first time, Peter was only three then but he remembered it clearly. the time when a six year-old Edmund was playing chess with him, even in such a young age the younger had already bested Peter. And hat boy suddenly became a King who had ruled by him as his most trusted adviser and councilor. Peter sighed and felt Edmund break the embrace. the brunette smiled at his brother and patted him on the back "You still have to dance tomorrow." Edmund smiled.

Peter pursed his lips and struck him on the nape, "Ow." the brunette said, "What was that for?"

"Way to ruin the moment." Laughter once again filled the room as the moon smiled at the merry sound.

**End**

* * *

><p>I'm getting emotional right now... I'm sorry it's just- *deep breath* alright... When I started writing this it was hot as hell and when I was about to cry rain cooled the air around and just made it more dramatic for me... T.T Leave a review if you like...<p> 


End file.
